Devil Summoner:Shinji Victor Matou Kuzunoha XVII?
by PrinceofUruk
Summary: AU:One day Shinji was discarded from his family as all he really did was eat up resources, so by a stroke of luck he came under the protection of the infamous Kuzunoha detective clan... the night before the Holy Grail War he returns, to exact his revenge upon the family that threw him away and become awesome in the eyes of everyone in the city! ...Things never do go to plan though.


Shinji Victor Matou Kuzunoha XVII!

Authors Note:  
I haven't wrote in a lllooooonngggg time, so here's something to keep me busy and working at it again.  
I'll be updating King of Fakers soon, but I should get back into the mood of writing.  
Special thanks to my editor Petrikow.

Prologue:

Fuyuki. The city I was born in. The city I was raised in for the first few years of my life. The city that I am heading towards right now.

I breathe and cold misty air leaves my lips. Cool. Yeah, I'm not failure like that old man thought. Now it's my time to shine, my time to show him and everyone else!

Magecraft, kicked out because I didn't have a single damned circuit, ha! I have my own type of magecraft now, one greater than anyone else's. I smile as I see the coast of the city coming into view through the dense fog, I can't wait to see their damned faces!

This is the perfect stage... the perfect stage for my revenge! I'm awesome! I'm a badass detective samurai! I am Shinji Kuzunoha the XVII! I summon devils from the darkest abyss and gods residing in an even greater plane! The Holy Grail War is not a impossibility with this power!

I lift my left arm to my eyes... this beautiful machine which carries the power to cast spells through complex computerized algorithms! I tap it twice causing six glowing green tubes to slowly circle out of it as I smile.

Power beyond what a human could possibly imagine. I tap twice again and the tubes return into the contraption.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then as the boat was coming to port, the sudden change in velocity catapulted Shinji over the side of the railing, sending him face-first into the water below. Splash! He swam to shore and grimaced at his rotten luck. He had recently bought a nice dark suit with most of his money and he was going to just walk into school tomorrow and try to... well, be absolutely awesome.

But now that particular plan seemed like it would not be working out as the only spare clothes he had left were... he groaned as he walked towards the city, drenched in water, on a cold foggy night… "Achoo!" He seemed to have gotten a cold. It would be a long trek to... he raised an eyebrow for a second.

He checked his pockets to pull out a rather wet letter, but it was still legible. The Kuzunoha clan's details about his place of accommodation, it said: "Sort it out yourself. P.S. We all hate you."

No money, a wet suit, a case of the common cold and no place to stay. He almost wanted to cry in frustration.

It should have been his epic return to the city and he had already made a royal mess of everything. He stumbled through the city and knocked upon the door of every home he came across... but no one answered... well, some did, but those wouldn't let him in, for some reason they were on guard.

He eventually came across a large traditional Japanese house, but right as he knocked on the door, it flew open.

Shinji walked forth and suddenly a red-haired figure came crashing through a window, clutching a poster. On the red-haired man's pursuit was a blue-clad tall man with a red spear in hand.

The boy used the poster as an improvised shield of sorts, making it clash with the spear to cause but a moment's diversion. Shinji could see that was a rather well thought out move, befitting of a trained routine. The warrior in blue's movements was superb... truly out of this world.

What was before Shinji's eyes was a real life servant, one that turned its eyes to meet his.

The lance was thrust forth as if Shinji was basically something to be killed and forgotten in a moment's notice.

"Like hell, you bastard!" The detective dodged to the right, his left shoulder was merely grazed by the spear. Clenching his teeth, Shinji stamped off the floor to bring himself to close range! The warrior's eyes widened as Shinji's lowered his body, taking a position perfect to perform the Iai katana technique in!

A powerful and fast swing aiming straight at the Servants neck! The wild warrior fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Hehe! Hell yeah. As you go into the depths of hell, remember the man who killed you was Shinji Victor Matou Kuzunoha! Otherwise known as Raidou Kuzunoha the XVII!"

He had been saving that one. Under the harsh training regiment of the Kuzunoha clan the only thing that he had to entertain himself with was Victor's machines and Shounen manga.

However, during his gloating Shinji was suddenly sent flying by a rough kick, his destination being the wall of the residence's shed… rather, through the wall of the residence's shed.

He groaned and slowly got up to see the boy in red in the shed, and the blue knight with a playful glare from beyond that. "What! You should be dead! Servants' heads and hearts are still fatal! Why are you alive... Oh." Shinji looked to his left side, now he remembered.

His sword, his gun, his spare clothes, while from the Taisho era were better than the wet clothes he had on now... and though he hated to admit it, were far better for battle. In fact the document that showed that he was a detective and had links to the Japanese Navy... if he had those he probably wouldn't be here now, the people earlier would have trusted him.

In fact, it hit him now. The story of a sword wielding murderer had been in the town recently was probably the reason for why they didn't help him; they wouldn't risk it, especially in his condition.

So, all he really did was a half formed punch at the guys neck.

"I dodged him once and countered! Maybe... maybe he's a real weak slow Servant! It might be hard but maybe I can take him! I think I can do it! I beat a god before! ...Okay it was like... the god of... a really, really, unimportant shrine or something but I did it! I bet... I'm level 28 and he's level... 24 or something! I can do this! Yeah!"

Of course, at the end of that thought the lance came almost ten times as faster than it did the first time.

Shinji instinctively raised his arms to defend himself, being unable to think of anything better to do, never really having cared too much for unarmed combat. The lance hit something.

The COMP on Shinji's left arm. It flared up with a bright purple light. Below his feet a large summoning circle became visible and the entire city's lights began flaring on and off..

The knight leapt unto the top of the wall behind him, a clatter erupting as his feet smashed onto the tiles. He grimaced and clutched his face with his left hand, his grip on the red lance loosened.

He was clearly in pain and his obstructed gaze reminded Shinji of some of the foulest demons he had ever faced, possessing an overwhelming aura that sends chills throughout your whole being.

"Genma: Cu Chulainn, identified. Level 59. Approach with caution..."

"I see! You're without a doubt Lancer Cu Chulainn! As I thought! My COMP can analyse the Servants' true identities! This war is as good as mine!"

Lancer seemed to growl and took a step forward, stopped, and then looked extremely infuriated.

"Fine, fine! I'll go..." Lancer turned and jumped into the night sky.

As he left, a series of large howling groans reverberated outwards... red and green skinned creatures limped into the area, jaws wide open displaying sharp crooked teeth.

"Phew. Only a bunch of zombies, I can kill them with one strike of my!"

Shinji cursed as he started tapping on the COMP on his left arm... maybe!

"Zombies. Owners: None." The machines screen then went pitch black.


End file.
